When Does Forever End?
by Devilzzz
Summary: Draco & Ginny have a secret past of desire & secrets..when will Draco realize and when will Ginny give it up? R/R...


When Does Forever End?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP. Just own the plot..hah! Summary: Ginny and Draco had a secret past full of hate,desire, and pain. But then how come Ginny keeps falling for his charms? And when will Draco realize...and will Ginny give it up? R/R!!!!  
  
Chapter One: The First Break-Up  
  
The sunlight brooked across the grass of nature. The castle was deserted, for all the kids that had entered Hogesmade. Ginny Weasley's 6th year should have been a blast. But it wasn't. Nothing was the same anymore. Not after her 5th year. Not when Draco Malfoy had asked her out on a date. She didn't know why he did, maybe it was some sort of bet or dare. Or maybe he thought she was easy. Or maybe...  
  
She could still remember the day as if it was yesterday. He smiled a lot, and they walked beside each other, not speaking a word. At the end of this so-called date, he pulled her close to him.  
  
Her breathing had taken in a sharp intake for they were pressing up against each other now, his fingers grazing their way down her neck, and tingles formed at her sides as if they were attacking her every vein.  
  
When his lips had brushed against hers, it was almost painful. His kiss was so rough and hard, and his hands were striking on her shoulders, trying to pull her closer.  
  
Her hips moved forward and bumped against his, relishing the every moment. His hands were stuck on her back pockets, stroking her backside preciously.  
  
They could not seem to stop. But finally she managed to pull away, breathing hard.  
  
"Draco, why did you ask me out?" She said, squinting her eyes trying to read the expression on Draco's face.  
  
"Because...I like you Ginny." He finally answered.  
  
"What about me?" She questioned him.  
  
He stumbled.  
  
"Your red hair, your intelligence, your looks.." He said.  
  
She bit her lip. Finally she sighed, not answering. She entered the castle, floating up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
How long it had been since that date. She sighed. And how much it meant to her. She had been so happy; it seemed too good to be true. And it wasn't. Nothing would ever be the same again after what happened two weeks later after the date.  
  
***  
  
Whispers charged throughout the hallway as Ginny walked herself through it.  
  
She tried to make her prying eyes spot Hermione, Harry or even her rather annoying brother Ronald Weasley. But they were no where in sight.  
  
That's strange, she thought to herself. When Ginny had entered the bathroom and caught Hermione brushing her teeth, Hermione hurriedly brushed and got out of there as fast as she could.  
  
Ginny frowned slightly. What is going on with these people?  
  
Among a mere group of 3rd years, Ginny heard her name being said.  
  
Her head snapped up and she turned around looking at the gossiping girls suspiciously.  
  
"What about me?" she challenged, her hands on her hips, looking at them furiously.  
  
They looked at each other nervously.  
  
"We were- um just saying it's a pity what Draco did." Finally spoke up a blonde little girl who had her eyes widened in innocence and keen surprise.  
  
"And what did Draco do?" Asked Ginny biting her lip. Panic rushed through her. What the hell was happening? What about Draco? What about her? Why were they talking about her?  
  
"You mean, you don't know?" A brunette girl said, her mouth gaping in shock.  
  
"No, I don't!" Said Ginny crossly.  
  
"You're his - omygosh..And you don't..know?" another girl said.  
  
"No, how many fucking times do I-" Ginny stopped and looked at the shocked girl's faces, who were flinching at the curse word.  
  
Before she could apologize, someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
It was Hermione. Hermione looked mellow, her face down and not one trace of dimple on her face. Her lips curled into an ashamed frown.  
  
"Ginny, we need to talk." Was all she said before she pulled Ginny up the stairs to the girl's dorm.  
  
*** Talk, my ass, Ginny thought bitterly. Practically the whole school had learned that Ginny and Draco had been going out for a few weeks, and Ron was so furious that he didn't talk to her for days. But then again, it wasn't such a good relationship with Draco. They hardly talked to each other and had only kissed when he wanted to. But now, everyone had seen him making out with an older hufflepuff girl, who claimed that Draco had been hers always.  
  
It wasn't until the second break-up when Ginny's life started to roll in utter agony.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Well, how was that? I think that sucked but I put it up anyway. I expect about one reveiw, considering how lousy this is, even though some of the plot is based on my life, sadly. :( But you can't write if you can't relate, I guess...  
  
Hey if this is even worth shit, remember to reveiw then.  
  
~Court 


End file.
